


For What It's Worth

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Series: Three of a Kind [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human Krolia, Keith's father is alive, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rating will go up in later chapters, Slice of Life, and I mean painfully slow, really slow burn, who am I trying to kid, with just a little hint of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: College is supposed to be the defining time of ones life. And for three college students, undergrads Keith and Lance and Shiro a teaching assistant not looking for a relationship after the last one ended badly, it is a time they will never forget.





	For What It's Worth

It was the start of Fall Semester at Altea University. The campus was crowded with Freshman trying to navigate the unfamiliar campus. It wasn’t hard for Lance to navigate the sprawling complex of buildings ranging from classrooms to dorms. His sister Veronica had gone to Altea before he did and that was the main reason why he wanted to go to school here. Lance’s family was thrilled when he got the acceptance letter. He had worked very hard through out his academic career for the grades to get in. Lance had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was eight years old and his teachers doubted that he would ever go to college. With the help of Veronica, he proved them wrong. 

Lance was walking to his first class of the day, World History 101. Fortunately, the building where it was being held was close to his dorm building. He made sure to have all his textbooks that he needed in his backpack. His roommate had already left early because his College Calculus class was on the other side of campus and it took ten minutes to get there. Lance was very lucky that he had a roommate like Hunk. During Freshman Move In weekend, Hunk offered to help Lance with his College Algebra class if he needed any tutoring. They had another room mate but Hunk and Lance rarely ever saw him. He was looking forward to the class because History was one of his favorite subjects. After History, Lance had his foreign language class and then he would head over to the student union for lunch. 

Lance got to the class building with ten minutes to spare and the area outside the lecture hall was full of students waiting for the doors to open. The Hispanic man checked to his cellphone to see if he had any texts from his family and was happy to see a message from Veronica. 

: Good luck today.*heart* *thumbs up* :Tell Hunk and Ryan I said “Hello”. We miss you already! *Kiss*:

Lance smiled as he got up with the rest of the students and filed in to the lecture hall. He took her advice and headed to the front. Luckily there were some seats left and he took one next a girl with dark brown hair. He didn’t have enough time to talk to her because the professor stepped onto the stage and turned on the computer on the podium and a screen descended from the ceiling. 

“Good morning. My name is Dr. Sam Holt and I will be teaching you this course. My area is the history of Medieval Italy. We will start actual lectures when we meet on Wednesday,” said the gray- haired man as he adjusted his glasses. Standing behind him were four older students, from what Lance could see were grad students. His attention was drawn to one of the grad students. He was the tallest of the four. The man had thick black hair cut in an undercut with a swath of white bangs that made him stand out from the rest. 

“Today I will have my TA’s handing out the syllabus, which will include the study group list. Since this LER class is big, I will have you break into groups so that you can discuss what we studied during lecture,” Dr. Holt explained. He turned to his teaching assistants with a stack of papers. He divided them between the four of them and three of the grad students descended from the stage, one going to the left, one taking the middle section of seats and the other side of the auditorium. One grad student remained on the stage to help the professor with the computer. 

Lance was talking to the guy next to him when White Bangs came to his row and the student in the first seat was given stack of papers and was passing them down the row. Lance took the syllabus from the guy sitting next to him and passed it to the others. He immediately put it in his backpack and got up to leave the lecture hall. It was a nice sunny day, typical for early September and warm enough to still be wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Lance’s Japanese class was on the other side of campus, so he headed to one of the bus shelters to wait for a bus. There were a lot of students waiting there to. It was four minutes before the next bus arrived. The bus was fairly crowded and some of the students had to stand. Luckily for Lance he got a seat near the window and spent time checking his emails. The bus made two stops and on the second stop another group of students boarded. He was so engrossed in reading a text message from his mother, that he didn’t hear the young woman trying to get his attention. 

“Excuse me. Is this seat taken?” a female voice with a very posh English accent asked. Lance looked up to see the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. Lance slipped his phone in the front pocket of his backpack. 

“Not at all,” Lance answered with a charming smile. He picked his bag up from where he set it on the seat. The young woman sat down and set her tote bag in her lap. 

“Are you a freshman?” she asked as she tucked a lock of platinum blond hair behind her ear. 

“Yes, I am,” Lance said he turned from the window to get a good look at her. She had sapphire blue eyes framed by long, thick lashes. She had a patrician nose and a cupid’s bow mouth. Her skin was a caramel color that for some reason complimented her. 

“I take it you are too,” Lance said as more student filed on the bus. “I have Elementary Japanese I at 11:00 and I am going to get lunch in the Student Union after it with my roommates. One is a Mechanical Engineer and the other is a Film student.” 

Lance and the young woman talked for a couple of minutes and then Lance’s stop was next. Once the bus stopped at Lance’s next class, he got up and picked up his bag from the floor. The young woman moved her legs to the side to let Lance out. As he stepped into the aisle he turned around.

“Hey, you never told me your name?” Lance said before he started walking down the aisle. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “It’s Allura,” she answered. Lance smiled. 

Lance entered the building and checked his class schedule. His Elementary Japanese class was on the second floor and he walked to the nearest elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. He was about to let the door close, when a hand wearing fingerless gloves grabbed a hold of the elevator door and held it open. The young man holding the door open was wearing a red and white leather cropped jacket, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of red and while leather boots the came up to his shins. It was the type of outfit that someone would wear later in the fall, when the temperatures were cooler. The man’s hairstyle belonged in some 80’s hair metal band, a mullet with shaggy bangs. 

“I said wait!” Mullet exclaimed as he entered the elevator. Lance glared at him and pushed the close button. He stood on one side the elevator car, just far enough he didn’t have to interact with him. They rode the elevator in silence. As soon as the bell dinged, they both left without saying a word to one another. Lance found the class room easily enough and found a seat at one of the tables near the front. Lance pulled out his Japanese textbook and workbook. He had been rather absorbed in looking through his text book, he didn’t notice the person dropping into the seat next to him. 

“So you’re in this class too?” said a voice next to him and Lance looked up. It was Mullet Guy. He was hoping to never see the guy again and here he was. The other tables were full, so sitting with him was Lance’s only option. Lance gave him a look before the professor entered the room, she was Japanese and headed toward the whiteboard. 

“Ohayo Gozimasu! My name is Professor Yamamoto,” she said as she wrote her name on the board in Japanese.” I was born in Yokohama Japan, but grew up here in the United States.” She walked out from behind the table and started handing out the syllabus. It was fairly easy to understand and Lance was looking forward to the class. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his textbook, notebook and pens. Professor Yamamoto went over what they would be studying for the first two weeks. 

“We will be speaking in English for the first two weeks of class. After that we will be speaking more and more in Japanese. If anyone wants tutoring, I know some Japanese transfer students who would be happy to help with anything you are having trouble with,” she said just before she dismissed class. Lance had just started gathering things when his table mate spoke. 

“Where did you get your textbook?” Mullet boy asked. The young man didn’t have much except notebook and a few textbooks. 

“I bought mine at the bookstore on campus,” Lance answered. “You may want to get there before the end of the day. They sellout of most textbooks by Thursday and I saw that the line was long this morning.” 

“Thanks,” the other young man answered and walked out of the room. Lance put his books back in his bag and left the classroom along with the others. The hallway crowded with students coming and going to class. There was a large group of people waiting for the elevator. Before starting school, he tried to get his mother to buy him a new laptop, but instead his parents gave him his sister Rachel’s old Dell for him to use in college. The computer was great and all, but he was having a hard time getting the WIFI to work. He was hoping that he would have some money left over from his college tuition to buy one. 

Once the elevator doors opened he joined the flow of students getting in. Lance looked around at the faces of the students who shared the elevator with him. He was hoping for some reason to see his table partner from Japanese class. He should ask the guy what his name was. 

The rest of his first week was rather easy. Lance was getting used to the quick paced life of a college freshman. He had gotten to know Hunk and Ryan their other roommate a lot better. They made a habit of getting dinner together either on campus or at a local eatery. His parents made sure that he opened a checking account and got a debit card when he first arrived on campus. They wanted him to be able to manage his own finances while he was at college. Before his parents drove back home to Miami, they put five hundred dollars in the checking account and promised to deposit money the account when he ran low. 

Friday came and Lance only had two classes that day, History small group and Elementary Japanese. He was looking forward to small group. Lance left the dorm early because Marion Hall was where the small group was a significant distance away, almost on the other side of campus. The bus wasn’t as crowded as it was during the rest of the week since students usually arranged to have no Friday classes scheduled so that they could have a three day weekend. Maybe next semester, he could arrange his class schedule to have Fridays off too.  
Once he arrived at Marion Hall, he headed to the room assignment on his class schedule and headed up the flight of stairs on his left. The group he was a part of was twelve students. He sat next to a tall brown haired girl and started chatting with the other students. The door to the room opened and the teaching assistant entered the room. It was the white banged man from the first day of classes. He was carrying a stack of papers, as well as laptop bag and backpack. He set the laptop on the table by the window and his backpack underneath. Now that Lance got a closer look, he saw that the man was Japanese or Japanese American. He turned around so that he could address the students. 

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. I have been assigned your TA for the small group.” The TA was an attractive man. He was well muscled, with a face that made a you think of a superhero. The only thing marring the man’s good looks was the broad scar the ran from one cheek, across his nose and under his left eye. 

The class was short since it was only the beginning of the semester and Lance wanted to get outside to enjoy what Summer like weather. He was planning on going to Anime club with Hunk and another student named Pidge, her real name was Katie, but Pidge was a nickname given to her by her brother Matt, who was also a teaching assistant. He was looking forward to what the rest of the year and his time at Altea University.


End file.
